klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Bajka - tv gry
bajka - tv gry - bajka Klocucha ze stycznia 2018 roku. Jest satyrą na kanał TVGRYpl, zwłaszcza do ich praktyki nagrywania filmów na ilość, a nie na jakość, co często swego czasu wypominali widzowie tego polskiego kanału. Transkrypcja 00:00 --> 00:03 Losowanko, zapraszam! Dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń! 00:03 --> 00:05 Dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń dzyń! 00:06 --> 00:07 Dobre. 00:07 --> 00:14 Serwus, ja tu jestem głównym tym, tym szefem... i dzisiaj, tak jak dzisiaj robimy losowanko tematów na filmy 00:15 --> 00:20 Musimy robić losowanko, bo żaden człowiek, nie wymyśli codziennie nowych tematów... 00:21 --> 00:23 ale wy to wiecie, po co ja wam to mówię. 00:24 --> 00:27 Gorąco mi trochę w tym ubranku, ale muszę, bo jestem szefem. 00:28 --> 00:31 PRZYPOMINAM! Tutaj losuję numer, tutaj... 00:31 --> 00:34 jakieś rzeczy i tutaj też jakieś rzeczy. 00:34 --> 00:35 Zaczynamy! 00:35 --> 00:38 Losu losu losu losu losu losu losu losu 00:38 --> 00:341 losu losu losu losu losu losu losu losu losu losu losu. 00:42 --> 00:44 Oj trudne, trude się wylosowało. 00:44 --> 00:46 Kogo by tutaj... hmm, hmm, hmm. 00:47 --> 00:48 O! Może ten chłopiec po prawej. 00:048 --> 00:49 O, ty. 00:50 --> 00:52 No nie... no, no i co to jest za temat w ogóle. 00:52 --> 00:54 No "5 NAJLEPSZYCH CYTRYNY W GRACH" 00:55 --> 00:56 Przecież to nie ma sensu nawet. 00:56 --> 00:59 Oj, nie dyskutuj ze mną chłopcze, tylko do roboty. 01:00 --> 01:01 Ale ja tego nie rozumie... 01:01 --> 01:06 No wiadomo, tego nikt nie rozumie... Ale poszperasz na Internecie i coś wymyślisz. 01:07 --> 01:09 I masz im to tak opowiadać, jakbyś to zawsze wiedział. 01:09 --> 01:10 Eeeeeeeeeech... 01:10 --> 01:12 No już zmykaj, zmykaj. 01:13 --> 01:14 Dobrze. 01:21 --> 01:25 No i czemu dwa razy jest literka 3, znowu bez sensu, znowu bez sensu. 01:25 --> 01:28 Nie no, dobrze jest. "3 WIEDŹMIN 3 NAJLEPSZY". Dobrze jest 01:29 --> 01:30 A to tego już nie było? 01:30 --> 01:35 Nie no, było, ale tylko dwa razy i trochę inny był tytuł, to może być. 01:36 --> 01:38 A i widzę, że mam chętnego (śmiech) 01:38 --> 01:41 Ha, ha śmieszne... To ja może opowiem jeszcze jakiś żart? 01:41 --> 01:42 Nie, do roboty... 01:52 --> 01:53 Dobrze. 01:58 --> 01:59 O nie, kruci jakie trudne... 02:00 --> 02:04 No widzę, że jakieś trudne się wylosowało, nawet ja tego w szkole nie miałem. 02:04 --> 02:06 To będzie dla tego najmądrzejszego. 02:06 --> 02:07 Proszę (dziękuje) 02:13 --> 02:14 A, wojenne... To na siebie. 02:18 --> 02:20 Dobrze, teraz ty chłopcze. (tak) 02:24 --> 02:26 Dobra, taki będzie dla ciebie. 02:26 --> 02:31 Tylko, weź oglądnij film jak już go zrobisz, bo ostatnio dałeś za głośno muzykę i nic nie było słychać. 02:32 --> 02:33 Ja wiem, że ty się uczysz, no ale... 02:34 --> 02:34 Dobrze, proszę pana. 02:39 --> 02:41 Tu jeszcze był u nas taki gruby, gdzie on jest? 02:42 --> 02:44 To ja, ale ja już nie jestem gruby, ja już jestem chudy. 02:45 --> 02:47 Nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów sucholku, zmiataj stąd. 02:49 --> 02:51 Gdzie jest ten gruby! Pewnie poszedł coś zje-(dramatyczne cięcie) Notki * Czas dzielący tą bajkę i poprzednio opublikowaną to prawię 4 lata thumb|losowanko zapraszam dzyń dzyń dzyń * Muzyka lecąca w tle pochodzi gry z The Sims 2 * Styl animacji przypomina Kanadyjczyków z kreskówki The South Park * TVGRYpl dwa razy nawiązało do tego dzieła. Za pierwszym razem na wpisie o treści "Kłaniamy się nisko królowi YouTube'a <3 Zabieramy się za 3 Wiedźmin 3 najlepszy﻿". Za drugim razem nagrywając to, co się dzieje u nich za kulisami 1 kwietnia 2019 roku. Data przypadkowa. * Twórcy moda do Gothic 2 Kroniki Myrtany stworzyli stronę z algorytmem losującym - losulosu.pl. TVGRY prawdopodobnie korzystało z tej strony przy nagrywaniu primaaprilisowego materiału. Bo w sumie po co mają rozkręcać mechaniczną maszynę, skoro można sobie odpalić w Internecie... Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha